


The Madness That Happens Between Dimensions

by Invisible_Prince



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Fire Emblem Series, Gravity Falls, Legend of Zelda, Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Grima kills anyone who touches her chocolate milk, Inspired by stuff I’ve done with Lonly Wanderer, Multi, Poor Ren, Pyro and Mickey mess with people, more to added, references, silliness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Prince/pseuds/Invisible_Prince
Summary: Somewhere between dimensions live a variety of interesting a people. A artist who is constantly harassed, an arsonist who unfortunately has pyrokinesis, a master of weapons named after a certain mouse, a green haired mercenary who can summon machines, the programmer who has no idea what he’s getting into and more.





	1. The New Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lonly Wanderer](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lonly+Wanderer).



Ren woke up still tired, he got very little sleep last night, Pyro was being unreasonably loud playing the Switch, at least when the boss played video games he only made weird faces instead of the weird noises Pyro made.

Ren turned off the electric fan and made the bed, a task that takes a while due to the fact that Ren slept with a lot of blankets, oddly enough Ren never got hot, he had high heat tolerance but he got cold really easily. Ren got dressed and went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. After he finished he saw a sticky note on the mirror. "Hmm? What's this?" Ren pulled off the sticky note. _Dear Ren I need you to go in the dungeon to greet the new guy, Loyd had already greeted him and gave him a task before he left to make some money. Anyway I made a bagel for you, your welcome. The Boss_

"When the heck did we get a dungeon, and why would the new guy be there of all places?" Ren asked before sighing and left to go get dressed, The Boss was a nut but he was not one to be trifled with.

"Of course it's the basement" Ren mumbled he was at the basement door which just had a piece of computer paper with the word dungeon typed on it. Ren opened the door and walked in.

"Hello you must be Ren." A high pitched voice greeted, Ren turned around to see a lithe, petite boy with light brown, layered hair and hazel eyes. He looked like a girl and would probably be mistaken for one if had wore girl clothes. The boy was wearing a blue hoodie with blue lounging pants. "Oh yeah, you're the new guy, right?" Ren asked with a small this guy actually looked sane. "Oh yes I'm Chihiro Fujisaki a Rotom ascended." Chihiro greeted politely, Ren did a double take, "Did you say ascended? Wait a sec doesn't that have copyright problems?" Ren asked and Chihiro bit his lip. "I told that to The Boss, he panicked and said he was going to grab a lawyer." Chihiro explained, Ren seeing a bagel on a table and grabbed it. "So why are you in the basement of all places?" Ren questioned "The Boss said there was someone who was paid with hot female villains, he didn't say who though. Something about names have power and they aren't to be used lightly. Anyway it's your turn to watch the villains." Chihiro said before gesturing to the left.

Apparently Ren had failed to notice there was a bunch of tied up people on the ground. "Why does my boss have to be a psycho path?" Ren asked and then realized another thing "Hey some these aren't villains and others aren't hot" Ren said tilting his head before remembering when the Switch was stolen earlier in the month that whoever take was going to have a "pay down". On the floor was Lusamine, Cia, Cackletta, Tsumagi Shirogane, and Bishamon.

"Good bye, I'm going to get some breakfast" Chihiro said before leaving the basement.

Chihrio went to the kitchen and pulled himself a bowl of cereal, two people walked in, one who had black hair and brown eyes the other having Ash blond hair and green eyes like Ren but this one was taller and a more out of control feel to him. "Hey Mickey, I think this is the new guy The Boss was talking about." The blond one said with a grin, "Yup I think that's him Pyro. Yo, new guy since your new we have seniority over you so you have to do what we say. Listen we're running low on food, so here's this list and go out and buy everything on it and don't come back until you do." Mickey said before handing Chihiro a credit card and a list. "Oh yeah another thing you can't have anything else with you." Pyro said before taking Chihiro's phone, he would of said that he needed the phone but Chihiro didn't want to get on these guys bad side.

Pyro pushed a button and a portal opened up. "Well out you go!" Mickey said shoving the new guy through he portal closing afterwards. "Man he's a sucker, now we have two people to mess with!" Pyro said laughing while putting Chihiro's phone in the sink, destroying would be too far but putting it somewhere weird was just fine. "Also the kids energy creates a beacon to all the ascended and apprentices. Want to go take stuff from Loyd's room?" Mickey asked the blond nodding in response.

Mickey opened the door and he and Pyro walked in and shut the door. **"INTRUDER ALERT INTRUDER ALERT! Deploying first level of security!"** There was shaking but nothing was there, at least according to Pyro. "Hey Pyro, there are two cyborg hollows in front of us." Mickey said quietly the the black haired young man was capable of seeing certain things invisible to normal beings. "Peculiar, or bleach hollows?" Pyro asked opening his palm. "Both, we need to leave now." Mickey said, the hollows charging at them, Mickey grabbed his friend and left the room. Thankfully the hollows didn't follow.

Several hours later Pyro and Mickey were watching TV, "Hey Pyro do you know what happened to Platinum?" Mickey asked to the blond. "Yeah I think he said something of being tired of waiting for orders and going to back to the base." Pyro said, Mickey looking over. "That sounds very ominous and foreshadowing" Mickey said, Pyro shrugging in response "Hey it has nothing to do with us so I'm not concerned." The two teens heard the door open revealing a really angry Loyd who was black from being fire. "Hey Loyd, you don't look to good." Mickey greeted, Pyro trying his best not to laugh. Loyd said nothing went over to the freezer and grabbed a bag of frozen dinner rolls. "You two are in for a world of pain." Loyd snarled before he ran over and started beating the two teens over the head with bag of frozen diner rolls.


	2. Breakfast, Questions and A Pinch Of Background Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing some characters and asking some questions

"GAAH!" Loyd was groaning in pain, not only was burned when he left to make some money he was also had to deal with venom from person he fought. "Hold still this stuff is really tricky and Century isn't helping at all." Morgan said, Morgan had blue hair and hazel eyes. He was shorter than Ren but ever so slightly taller than Chihiro, who was still gone. Thankfully, Primus (AKA The Boss) had gotten a call saying that Chihiro was found and was going to be back in an hour. Primus had also B-slapped Pyro and Mickey and lost their Switch privileges for a month.

Morgan was the closest thing they had to a healer besides Century, but Century specialized in combat magic but he picked up a thing or two when it came to healing magic from his mom. "Can you please hurry up the pain is excruciating!" Loyd groaned as Morgan sighed using his staff on the music lover. "Century get over here, please!" Morgan whined to Century, he had bone white hair and blue eyes and was around Mickey and Loyd's age and height. "You seem to be doing fine on your own, besides you're the better healer." Century said as he took a bite out of his apple, Morgan groaning in frustration again.

The next day Ren awoke startled, he had somehow fallen asleep in the dungeon. "Sup Blondie 2.0" Ren turned his head saw someone he was familiar with and was on good terms? bad terms? More like just terms in general with, Zero. "Hi Zero came to get your pay I presume?" Ren asked getting up, while Zero mainly worked for Snaky she had been doing some part time stuff for Primus. Zero was in a simple black shirt and pants, hair in a loose ponytail and unblinking white eyes, she also had a scar like forked lightning go from her lip to her chin. "Yeah, kinda miffed about the dip in pay, some these girls are okay others, not so much." Zero said hissing in disgust when she laid eyes on Cackletta. "Oh yeah another thing Tali wanted me to come and pick you up. Don't really know why she couldn't come along but I don't mind." Zero said as she started shoving the tied up women into a brown sack, a thought did pass Zero about shoving Ren into the bag but she was pretty sure Tali would of gotten pissed and electrocute her. Tali was an Galvantula ascended who used to have thing for her boss Snaky, but somehow ended up becoming friends with Ren and became close friends with the young artist. Tali was also incredibly protective when it came to Ren and much to Zero's amusement more people got injured from Tali since she became friends with Ren.

Mickey, Loyd, Pyro, Morgan and Century were eating breakfast when Zero and Ren come up stairs. "Hey guys I'm leaving with Zero and I'm going to hang out with Tali today." Ren said as Zero opened a portal and left with the artist. The portal closing after Ren went in.

"Ren forgot to change into clean clothes." Pyro said, despite the fact he enjoyed lighting things on fire Pyro took personal hygiene seriously. "I wouldn't worry Ren spent all of yesterday in the dungeon and I doubt he did anything that would make him sweat." Morgan replied after swallowed some cereal. "Why is it that Ren is the only one of us to have girl friend?" Mickey complained "Yeah your right we're all attractive human beings right?" Pyro piped in, "Well let's see, you and Mickey are A-holes, no girls are into those. I'm not interested in being in relationship. Century isn't human, his dad is a freaking skeleton remember? Even then Century doesn't even know what he wants in life. Morgan um." "The rule for where I come from is that I'm not allowed to date until I'm sixteen." Morgan said answering for Loyd. "Thank you Morgan, and Chihiro is so new that he doesn't even know what's going on." Loyd finished his explanation. "You didn't have to be mean about it." Mickey said pursing his lips, "Where is Chihiro anyway, wasn't he supposed get back tomorrow?" Morgan asked and right on time a droopy Chihiro walked into the room.

"Morning" Chihiro mumbled as he grabbed the milk out of the fridge and cereal from out of the pantry. "Didn't get much sleep last night, so much happened when Pyro sent me to go shopping." Chihiro mumbled as he poured the milk thankfully not spilling over the table.

Later in the day Pyro and Mickey decided to ask Chihiro a question. "Hey Chihiro, apparently there's another Rotom ascended by the name of Livewire, are you related to her in anyway?" Mickey asked, at that Chihrio turned around looking uncomfortable. "I don't really know how to a-a-answer that q-q-question." Chihiro responded. "Oh come it's a simple question." Pyro said frowning, Chihiro panicked and ran away. "Hey get back here and our answer our question!" Pyro said as he and Mickey started to make chase, until several blue bones came from the ceiling separating blocking of the two teens path. "Leave the kid alone, he's new and getting adjusted to several things, besides why would he answer to you two of all people. You did send him out into the multiverse knowing that something might come along and hurt him." Century said appearing behind them. "You're not fun, you know what let's go ask Scales to see what he knows about the whole Chihiro business." Mickey suggested as he and Pyro ran past Century letting them go they'd probably get what they deserve.

Morgan was working on some runes when the door opened. "Hey Morgan I have an assignment for you." Morgan turned around to see the owner of the voice of Primus. "Okay what is it Boss?" Morgan asked hoping it wasn't something too stupid like the time he wanted the Switch to turn into some kind of transformer or whatever. "I need you to see if there's any kind of magic capable of turning animals into humans." Primus asked with a neutral expression. "Um, okay but why would you want that?"Morgan asked, Primus grinning and clapped his hands. "Oh don't worry too much about it, but I will say I have some big plans." Primus said before leaving the room. Morgan assignment wasn't necessarily stupid but it did leave him curious.


	3. Sparring and Chocolate Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro and Pyro spar while Morgan deals with an emergency

For Chihiro today was a good day, there wasn't any chaos, he wasn't forced into any dimensions, heck he even his dilemma about whether or not he was related to Livewire (who he still needed to meet) was handled (the answer is he isn't related to Livewire but there are alternate versions of himself throughout the universe that are related to different livewires, he had to bleach his brain after the explanation). "Hey Chihiro!" The rotom ascended turned around to see a grinning Pyro, it wasn't his A-hole grin but an actual happy grin. "Oh hey Pyro, do you need something?" "Yeah, I realized you didn't get to see the training room." "Training room?"

Chihiro was led to a door and when he and Pyro entered he was surprised to see how large it was. It appeared to be some sort of massive arena. "In this room we train, but mostly spar. The great thing about it is that when you leave the room all of your injuries are healed. Unfortunately it only heals wounds made in this room." Pyro explained to the younger boy. "Now then you’re an ascended, which means you're capable of fighting. So then, show me what you got!" Pyro made finger guns with both hands and pointed it at Chihiro. Several small bullets of fire came out of Pyro's finger tips and went towards Chihiro. Chihiro extended his right arm in front of him. A shadow ball forming in front of his palm, rather than launching it at his opponent, he moved his arm with the projectile and blocked all of the fire bullets which bounced off the purple and black orb. Chihrio then launched at Pyro who grinned and back handed it with his right hand engulfed in flames causing a small explosion. "You are a better foe than I thought, let's see if you'll continue to impress me!" Pyro exclaimed with a wide grin.

Morgan checked the fridge to see if there was anything missing. There was milk, butter, eggs, oranges, enough baby carrots to last a couple of months (Morgan made a mental note to ask Primus about that) and chocolate milk. Morgan sighed it seemed like there wasn't anything out of the ordinary (except for the baby carrots) or missing. Morgan shut the fridge door and was going to leave the kitchen when he noticed that in the trash can was an empty gallon of chocolate milk. Morgan started to panic as he slowly pulled the empty jug out of he trash can, it looked normal, Morgan turned the jug around and gasped, on the jug was the mark of Grima. "No no Nono no!" Morgan panicked and fell to his knees his hands on his head.

"Yo, Morgan what's the problem?" Mickey asked, Morgan turned his head and saw sitting at the table was Century, Mickey and Loyd. Each of them with a glass of chocolate milk. Morgan stood up "you've killed us all" Morgan said in a surprisingly deep and ominous voice. "What are you talking about it's just chocolate milk." Century said shrugging "It's more than just chocolate milk that's Lady Grima's special chocolate milk and today is Wednesday!" Morgan yelled at the three boys, Loyd finishing his chocolate milk during Morgan's exclamation as he was already drinking it when Morgan started talking. "Okay what is the point you're trying to make?" Century asked tilting his head "Well you see Grima keeps a special gallon of chocolate milk here in this fridge inside a secret compartment, which I'm guessing one of you found. Each Wednesday she comes here and drinks a glass of chocolate milk and when she comes by and sees there's no chocolate milk you are all going to die and I'm going to go back to Grima's castle as a prisoner." Morgan explained to the others "Why doesn't she keep the chocolate milk at her castle?" Mickey asked to the Tactician "That's a good question and will be answered when you and Loyd come with me to Grima's castle to distract her while Century gets chocolate milk." Morgan explained to the three teens "That's simple enough all I need to do is go buy chocolate milk." Century said with a small smile "Oh that is where you are wrong, Grima's chocolate milk is made with the milk from the rare Plegian Kakuchō cows, which don't exist in more than 85,000 universes and are extinct in more than 40,000 universes in the one they exist as well since chocolate milk can only be made with the power of technology you'll have to go to a modern day universe, don't worry here's a list of universes that carry Grima's special chocolate milk". Century face palmed, today was going to be a long day.

Pyro grinned Chihiro was a very good sparring partner he blast out electricity and ghost moves at Pyro from a distance giving Pyro the idea that Chihiro wasn't good at fighting up close and personal. "Very Good Chihiro but let's see how you handle this  **Inferno Overdrive**!" Pyro launches an immense fire ball at Chihiro who looked a bit panic before realizing what to do. Chihiro ran at the fire ball, jumped and turned into plasma traveling through the fire ball in the form a plasma ring over it. Chihrio turned solid but the strange thing was that his clothes were a darker shade of blue. Chihiro extended his palm a high pressured water came bursting from in front of it striking Pyro. Pyro stood, coughing up water and saw that Chihiro's clothes were now yellow. "Nice trick didn't expect for you to have different modes like a Rotom." Pyro said as Chihiro raised his arm, four saw blades made of air appeared above it, Chihiro lowered his arm pointing at Pyro and the blades went towards the blond. Good, it not good enough I'm afraid!" Pyro said as he lunged and swung his arm like he was bowling except his arm completely arched upward and pillar of pure fire appearing and disintegrating the saw blades. When the pillar of fire was gone Chihiro's clothes were green, the ascended swiped his arms causing a storm of sharp leaves to appear and go towards Pyro "Come on everyone knows fire beats grass." Pyro said before engulfing himself in fire and running towards the brunette burning up all the leaves. Chihiro's clothes turned purple and swiped his arm once more causing a blizzard diminishing Pyros flames and slowing him down. Chihiro's clothes turned red it was risky but it was worth experimenting. Chihiro extended his arm toward Pyro and a massive blast of orange and red fire went towards him. Pyro crosses his arms to cover his face as he blocked the flames. Eventually they died down, Pyro was immune to natural fire and his own fire but fire created by others while he had a resistance too but it still hurt. Pyro saw Chihiro, his clothes in their natural light blue state, doubled over and panting Pyro walked slowly over to Chihiro and punched him in the stomach, hard. Chihiro made a sharp gasp and slumped onto the ground. "You did good, kept me on my toes but you need to work on your stamina and either close quarters combat or ways to prevent your enemy from getting close enough, or both." Pyro said helping Chihiro up, allowing the ascended to lean on him while they walked out of the room.

"Morgan, why does everyone look like you?" Mickey asked as he walked with Morgan and Loyd "It's because Grima is in charge of taking care of the Morgan's before they are sent off into the multiverse, think of this as the premarital existence for Morgan's. Just a small note Grima is very protective of the Morgan's so if you do anything to hurt them or if you laugh at them being seriously injured she will find a way to punish you." Morgan explained, Mickey not knowing that sometime in the future he and Pyro would temporarily being receptionist for Grima due to Pyro lighting some Morgan's on fire and and Mickey laughing about it. "Everyone's drinking chocolate milk so why does Grima have to keep that chocolate milk where we live?" Loyd asked to the the Tactician "Jts because a good portion of Morgan's are very curious and if they find Grima's chocolate milk they may become addicted to it. "What's so special about Grima's chocolate milk anyway?" Mickey asked Morgan sighing in response "You see the milk produced by the Plegian Kakuchō cows when drunk by a women it causes her *cough* *couh* assets to expand." Morgan said blushing, suddenly the ground was shaking "Morgan how nice of you to visit." Loyd, Morgan, Mickey and all of the other Morgan's looked up. Loyd and Mickey's jaw dropped standing before them was a giant woman about two hundred feet tall, she had white hair in two pony tails and red eyes. She also had massive assets, and really wide hips. All of the Morgan's bowed, Mickey and Loyd not wanting to piss off the huge sexy lady bowed as well. "So what do I owe the pleasure?" Grima asked with a smile "Well you see milady, Loyd and Mickey haven't seen the castle yet so I decided to take them on a bit of a tour." Morgan explained with a stressed smile "Uuh, y-y-Yeah that's right this is a very nice place you have, so do each Morgan have an assigned room or something?" Mickey asked to the goddess as way to stall while Century would get the chocolate milk, also saying he would call as soon as he got it. "Well you see all of the Morgan's sleep with me in my room, some of the more independent ones have their own beds while most of the Morgan's sleep somewhere on my person, there are some that want cuddles more than the normal amount but I manage." Grima answered "Now if you don't mind, I need to go, I'll see you guys later." Grima said as she stepped over the boys.

Century's job was easy all he had to do was go to the grocery store in modern day Plegia and buy the chocolate milk, which was rather expensive, seriously who pays twenty bucks for a gallon of chocolate milk. "Your pay is twenty dollars and thirty cents sir?" Century looked to see that check out guy looked exactly like him. "Uh, okay, here you go." Century handed the look alike a twenty and three dimes before taking the jug of chocolate milk and leaving as fast as he could.

Grima swayed into the kitchen today she was going to drink her special chocolate milk, she opened the fridge and surprised to see the jug was full, she didn't mind since there was more chocolate milk then when she last saw. She shrugged and started drinking the chocolate milk straight from the container, her assets going up half a size.

"I'm glad that you guys were able to avoid the disaster with Grima, I sparred with Pyro today, I got punched in the stomach." Chihiro said as he was sitting in the couch with Pyro, Morgan, Loyd, Century and Mickey. "Hey, does anyone know where Ren is?" Mickey asked, the boys either shaking their head or shrugging

"I told you that moving in with me was a good idea." Tali said as she pressed Ren tighter against her. "Y-Yeah your right I'm surprised that no one has noticed I left, I should probably go back when everyone's asleep and grab my stuff though." Ren said with a slight smile. His phone buzzed, Ren sighed and picked up seeing he got a text from Pyro.

_Get your sorry butt over here before we sell your stuff and light your room on fire_

The phone buzzed again this time a text from Morgan.

_We're not going to do anything but Primus might when he finds out you left without permission_

Once again the phone buzzed, a text from Mickey

_Nah we're going to sell your stuff, lighting your room on fire is a bit intense, Pyro is a bit of a_ _ajsjaiaoskjai_

Ren assumed the jumbled up but was from Pyro slapping Mickey and the phone buzzed once more a text from Century

_Just go home Okay?_

"Sorry Tali, guess I'm not going to be moving in with you, I'll see ya later." Ren said as he managed to get out of Tali's grasp and leave, at least he had a pain free day, "I wonder what happened with the others" Ren mused as he walked out the door.


	4. Rodents, Lasers and an Upset Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Four new characters,

Ren was ecstatic, Primus had finally allowed him to move in with Tali "as a test run" were Primus' words. He was about to grab his bags and leave; unfortunately the door slammed open revealing a panting Primus. "Ren drop everything you're doing there's an emergency." Primus said breathing heavily, "What, but you said that I could leave today!" Ren complained to his boss. "Listen Ren, I've been working on a very important project but an error was made and everything is way ahead of schedule. Right now your personal life doesn't matter, we need all hands on deck." Primus said to the artist "we're not on a boat" Ren said narrowing his eyes "It's freaking expression and you know that!"

Primus led Ren to the living room, everyone who lived at the base was already there. "Okay, what's this big emergency that you're talking about Boss, I have important things to do." Pyro grumbled with his arms folded. "That is a lie and you know it! Anyway I was working on a project that involved getting some more people, I had Morgan research spells of turning animals into humans, which he did. What I did was grab my rabbits, which are in a different dimension mind you and brought them here. What I also did was bring my two dead hamsters back to life. Unfortunately bringing stuff from the real world into ones like these have complications." Primus explained "Hold up, what was that thing you said about the real world?" Loyd said shaking his hands in front of himself. "Not important" Primus said pointing at Loyd. "Okay, you got animals to turn into people what's the problem?" Century asked tilting his head.

All of a sudden everything and everyone started floating. "What's happening, did you forget to pay the gravity bill!?" Pyro screamed pointing at Primus. "That's not a thing moron!" Mickey shouted at the blond "That, that is the problem!" Primus yelled, pointing at the floor. Everyone looked and saw on the ground was a silver Syrian hamster, minding it's own business. "Is that a hamster?"Century asked looking the rodent. "No, it's a gerbil; of course it's a freaking hamster!" Primus yelled angrily "Well, I'm sorry I've never seen a hamster before!" Century yelled back "I don't like this, I think I'm going to be sick" Chihiro whimpered as he started to roll from lack of gravity. The programmer started to gag before throwing up which also floated. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry" Chihiro whimpered. "Remind me never to take Chihiro to an amusement park" Mickey grumbled. "Hold on guys, I'll handle this" Loyd said before he started to swim in the air to grab the hamster. Thankfully Loyd managed to grab the hamster, which caused everything to fall. "Ow, ah this is freaking gross!" Pyro said as he realized that Chihiro's puke had landed on him. "I'm so sorry Pyro" Chihiro whimpered an apology hoping Pyro wouldn't hurt him. "It's fine it just gives me an excuse to not participate in what is sure to be a frustrating day. I'm going to take shower." Pyro said leaving while waving his hand.

After the hamster was secured in special cage everyone Primus had everyone sit in the living room once more, sans Pyro. "Okay what's with the freaking psychic hamster?" Mickey asked staring at the small rodent. "That was Jerry, when I brought the animals here they ended up gaining abilities and escaping, there is still Teddy, Leroy and Alfalfa. So I'm going to need you guys to them." Primus said "Okay but what are you going to do?" Morgan asked to the entity who laughed a bit "Oh yeah, about that, you guys are going to be totally mad but I have to go do some stuff, I'll be back once you guys are done." Primus said with a nervous laugh before disappearing. "That guy is a dirtbag" Mickey said before standing up. "Welp, looks like we have no choice so lets get this over with." Mickey continued as everyone else got up as well. "I think we should split up, Ren will go with Mickey, Chihiro can go with Morgan and I can go with Century." Loyd suggested everyone nodding in agreement.

"Now if I was a rodent where would I be?" Mickey asked out loud as he searched with Ren for the animals. "Probably somewhere that's dark with insulation." Ren suggested with a shrug. "You might be rig- Hey why is my door open?!" Mickey said as he noticed the door to his room was cracked open.

The two went into the room and Ren noticed something out of the ordinary. "Why does your room have two beds?" Ren asked seeing a bed on the right and left side of the room. "Apparently Primus decided to make my room also double as the guest room for whatever reason." Mickey explained with an unamused expression. There was soon a ringing, Ren pulling out his phone. "I bet it's Tali" Mickey said, but he said it in a normal voice not a teasing one or anything like that.

 _"Where are you, I've been waiting for a half-hour!"_ Tali yelled over he phone, Ren biting his lip. "You see there is an emergency and the boss needs me so I won't be able to move in with you until it's been dealt with." Ren explained calmly. "I changed my mind you can't live with Tali." "Holy crap!" Ren screamed when Primus appeared out of nowhere and quickly grabbed Ren's phone. "Hey Tali, it's Primus I changed my mind I'm not going to have Ren live you, there's going to be a bit of a shift so I'm going to need Ren here to help out sorry bye." Primus said before holding the phone out in front of him, the three of them hearing Tali curse loudly and rapidly before Primus pressed the end call button. "I thought you had to do something" Mickey said tapping his foot as Primus phone back to Ren. "Yeah turns out there's nothing good on TV, so yeah." Primus said before he froze. "I now regret putting two beds in your room." Primus said "Whys what's wrong with two beds?" Ren asked putting the phone away. "Leroy is in here, and knowing Leroy he's under one of the beds, but if you lift it up he'll just go and run under the other one." Primus explained before he lifted up he mattress on the bed on the right. "There you are Leroy!" Primus said victoriously as he reached to grab him but as he did lasers shot out from ground hitting Primus. A Lilac Tort Lionhead rabbit ran out from under the bed and ran to hide underneath the other bed. "Leroy now has laser eyes, now this going to be annoying  _and_  painful." Primus grumbled as out a hand on his smoking cheek. "Hold I have an idea, Primus hold up the bed again, Ren hold up the other bed." Mickey exclaimed, both of male doing what he said. As Leroy scrambled out from underneath the bed firing lasers; Mickey dived and grabbed the rabbit. "There we go, two down two to go." Mickey said, handing the rabbit to Primus.

Meanwhile with Century and Loyd. "So why did you want to go with me?" Century asked to the green haired teen, who shrugged saying "I don't know I just listed off pairings names, is there something you have against me?" "No, I was just curious is all, also what does a rabbit look like?" Century asked to the other young man. "It's bigger than hamster, a tail that looks like a cotton ball and they tend to have long ears." Loyd answered as they went into Century's room. Century decided to pull out one of the drawers. Century screamed loudly. "What is it, holy crap!" Loyd said as he saw a bunch of ripped stuffed animals and in the middle of it was orange hamster, with a white band in the fur around its middle, it's stomach being all white. Century gingerly pulled out the hamster. "I don't like you" was all Century said before exiting the room. Loyd looked in the drawer. "Dang, who knew a hamster could cause this much damaged, Wait a second, why does Century have stuffed animals in his drawer anyway?"

Chihiro and Morgan were walking down the hall when they saw a fluffy Black Otter Lionhead rabbit. "There it is!" Morgan yelled as he and Chihrio ran toward the rabbit. It noticed them and ran around the corner and jumped. However instead of landing on the ground it continued running as if there was an invisible platform underneath it. Not even boning Morgan kept running and dived managing to grab the rabbit. "Whew, bet no one ever had to grab gravity defying rabbit before." Morgan said with a grin.

Once again everyone had gathered, including a puke free Pyro, all of the animals secure. "Thank you everyone for helping out with this, except you Pyro, you used all the hot water when you showered, so you don't cake after dinner." Primus said pointing at the blond. "Now for the moment of truth" Primus did some chanting and there was a flash of light. Instead of four animals there were now four boys. The biggest was Alfalfa, who was slightly taller than Mickey and had black hair and brown eyes with fluffy black hair. Leroy was the next with his hair color being the same as his fur, he was slightly taller than Ren and had brown eyes. Teddy had orange hair with brown eyes and was taller than Morgan but shorter than Ren. Jerry had silver hair with brown eyes and was around the same height as Morgan. Alfalfa walked up to Primus and tugged on his hair. "I'm hungry" was all Alfalfa said. "Things are going to get a whole lot more interesting around here." Morgan whispered to himself.


	5. Hyrule Warriors Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They guys get transported into the Hyrule Warriors dimension and have to fight their way out for Primus’ amusement.

Ren was falling he also noticed that everyone he lived with, except for Primus, was falling as well. They all landed in a field some landing on their feet, others landing on their face. Ren landed on his face.

“Hello gentlemen, it’s nice to see all of you alive.” Primus said in fake British accent. Everyone slowly got up groaning in pain from falling from an unknown height. “Listen Primus, I don’t know what the heck is going on but I already made plans to hang out with Tali today and if you don’t take us back Tali’s going to stab you like she did last week.” Ren said defiantly but to no avail as Primus just laughed. 

“Incorrect, she stabbed my clone last week, I was actually camping.” Primus replied with a grin. “I thought you didn’t like camping?” Teddy said scratching his head. “That’s not important Teddy. What’s important is that Tali won’t be stabbing anybody any time soon as she will be too distracted by the one hundred tiny clones of Ren I put in her bedroom.” “When did you find the time to clone me?” “Also not important, anyway you are all trapped in this adventure mode map of Hyrule Warriors I created, find and defeat the dark lord and you escape, along the way you’ll find useful items that will help you get hidden rewards such as weapons and a couple of allies. Don’t die!” And with that Primus’ hologram disappeared.

The boys then turned around and saw Link, Impa and Ruto. “So do we beat them up or what?” Jerry asked before there was a beeping noise coming from their phones. “Fight against warriors of water, select four warriors to participate in battles.” Century read on his phone and pressed okay going to a selection screen. 

“Well don’t pick me I can’t fight-“ Ren’s phone made a loud beep. He looked down and saw that he was the one of the people selected. “Whoever picked me is obviously stupid. Hold on, my weapon is a paintbrush oh and on top of that I’m apparently considered a water element, haven’t you guys played Pokemon? Water versus water is not a good matchup!” Ren complained. “Well this isn’t Pokemon” Mickey said as his phone beeped as well. “Welp this sucks.” Loyd and Pyro’s phones beeped as well.

With a bright flash of light Loyd, Pyro, Ren and Mickey disappeared as well as Link, Impa and Ruto. “I’m guessing we just wait here.” Chihiro said quietly.

The boys were scattered across Hyrule field. The boys looked down at their phones, they had to capture five enemy forts before they can attack the enemy base.

Ren noticed that his paint brush was exactly like the one Bowser Jr. uses. He sighed and gulped at the horde of enemies coming towards him. “I hate my life and the people I know.” Ren said before running towards and praying that this world would increase his psychical capabilities. Thankfully it did as Ren managed to swing the paintbrush around like a sword and he discovered that if he focused he could launch blobs of paint at enemies. “Maybe things aren’t too bad. I think I can get used to this.” 

Mickey was having the time of his life mowing down enemies with his acid sword he had gotten from Snaky, the weapon being a shadow element. Due to his sword being toxic it inflicted continuous against enemies. It didn’t take too long to take down some forts the fort captains being pushovers.

Loyd wielded his guardian sword and black hole shield and despite using a black hole as a shield he was counted as a warriors of light, probably because of the sword. Loyd delivered punishing combos drawing enemies in with his shield and slashing them away and repeating until the hordes thinned down.

“It’s time to make fried fish!” Pyro had a Z-ring on his right wrist and was fighting against Ruto who was much more of a challenge then the regular monsters he burnt to a crisp. Pyro noticed a a yellow gauge on his arm and saw it was full. “Hmm, I wonder what this does.” Pyro pushed and he moved without thinking. Pyro tossed a large fire ball. He did a front handspring and kicked the flaming projectile with his right leg, increasing the speed of the fire ball which connected with Ruto and creating a large flaming explosion which managed to finish off the Zora princess.

“That” clang “Is” smash “One” clang “big” smash “sword!” Loyd grunted as Impa continually attacked Loyd inside of an enemy fort, Loyd blocking all the blows. If Loyd managed to take it all they had do was defeat the enemy captain. Loyd activated his spirit gauge, he clanged his sword against his shield. “It’s over” Loyd did a lunging slash appearing in the other side of Impa. He did a backflip and was high in the air and threw his shield into the ground. When the shield made contact with the ground it grew in a spherical shape enveloping everything in the fort before Loyd dived down and pierced the orb going inside of it causing the orb to explode, defeating everything.

The four boys met up in front of the enemy base. “So if the master sword is light magic what the heck is Link going to fight us with if it’s fighting against warriors of water?” Pyro asked curious. “It’s not important we just have to attack him all at once and he’ll be too overwhelmed to fight back.” Loyd reasoned before running into the base. There was than a loud scream. “He got in over his head, come on!” Mickey ordered running in after the green haired young man. Ren and Pyro following and seeing why there was screaming.

In front of them wasn’t Link but the great fountain fairy who was a giant woman. “I thought we were fighting Link not a giant lady!”Loyd said running away from the fairy who made attempts at swiping at Loyd. “Links inside that bottle!” Pyro said launching fire balls at the pinkette getting her attention while the others attacked the giantess. 

“Hey Ren, Maybe one of the weapons we get is you with a giant Tali.” Mickey teased, the artist sighing using his paintbrush on the great fairy. “I’m pretty sure that’s not going to happen, besides I’m pretty sure Tali can’t make herself into a giant. At least I’m sure she can’t.” Ren sighed decided to see what his force special was.

Ren slammed his paintbrush onto the ground creating a yoga sized purple ball of paint. Ren jumped onto it sending him high into the air. Ren somersaulted downwards striking his paintbrush on the ground causing geysers of paint to pop up out of the ground. This was unfortunately not enough to take down the great fairy. 

“Guys look Link’s out in the open this could be our shot!” Pyro shouts as the boys rush towards the hylian. The great fairy disappeared but a bunch of giant bombs fell from the sky blowing up near the boys while Link raised his shield over his head. The bombs stopped falling for a bit but the great fairy appeared and did a butt bomb landing on Ren. “My spine” Ren wheezed thankfully the great fairy got off to bottle Link.

After a while of fighting they finally defeated the great fairy who, rather than fall to the ground, just limped while still floating. “Finally, we did it!” Pyro cheered and the four boys returned to the field. They were surprised to see the other boys were playing duck duck goose.


End file.
